creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abenteuerurlaub
Rachel Summers saß auf dem Balkon ihres Deluxe-Zimmers und beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam über dem Meer aufging. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht lag hinter ihr. Eine weitere Nacht voller Alpträume und nutzloser Schlaftabletten. Sie schloss die Augen, als eine kühle Brise ihr Gesicht streichelte. Fast als wolle sie die düsteren Gedanken vertreiben, die wie immer ihren Verstand belagerten. Erst als die Sonne ihr nasses Bett vollends hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich schon die Hitze des kommenden Tages ankündigte, erhob sie sich seufzend. Zeit für das Frühstück. Die zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon im Majlis-Hotel an der Ostküste Kenias verbracht hatte, waren geprägt von ein und demselben Tagesablauf. Nach einer durchwachten Nacht machte sie sich zurecht, überschminkte die dunklen Augenringe, so gut es ging, und machte sich auf den Weg in den offenen Frühstücksbereich. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie entweder auf der Sonnenterrasse mit dem riesigen Pool oder unternahm lange Spaziergänge am Strand. Wobei sie versuchte, so wenigen Menschen wie möglich zu begegnen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihren Aufenthalt hier so genoss. Seit den Zwischenfällen mit somalischen Piraten, die die Urlauber aus einem anderen Hotel entführt und hingerichtet hatten, war der Tourismus auf den Lamu-Inseln fast zum Erliegen gekommen. In der ersten Woche war sie der einzige Gast in dem großen, offen gehaltenen Hotel gewesen, was sie in vollen Zügen ausgekostet hatte. Dass sie ebenso enden könnte wie die anderen Touristen, machte ihr wenig aus. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon genug miterlebt, um eine zynische Ruhe an den Tag zu legen, wenn es um ihr eventuell sogar baldiges Ableben ging. Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete sie sich in dem großen Spiegel, der in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers stand. Das mit Blumen bedruckte Sommerkleid, das sie für heute ausgewählt hatte, schmeichelte ihrer eigentlich kurvigen Figur, der ein, zwei Kilo mehr sicher gut getan hätten. Das feine hellblonde Haar trug sie hochgesteckt. Ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen hatten sich bereits gelöst und umspielten ihren wohlgeformten Nacken. Der Olivin um ihren Hals betonte die gleichfarbigen Augen, die jedoch nur selten fröhlich aus dem herzförmigen Gesicht blickten. Um die Augen und den Mund herum zeigten sich erste Fältchen, die sie immer wieder daran erinnerten, dass ihre Jugend bereits hinter ihr lag. Schließlich riss sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild los und machte sich auf den Weg in den offen gestalteten Essbereich, wo ihr Frühstück schon auf sie wartete. Die Köchin des Hotels, Jamila, die sie schon an ihrem ersten Tag hier kennengelernt hatte, war eine rundliche, liebenswürdige Frau. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Rachel mit den feinsten Leckereien zu verwöhnen, da sie „dünn wie Vogelscheuche“ sei. Rachel vermutete jedoch, dass eine gewisse Langeweile durch das Ausbleiben von Gästen auch eine Rolle spielte. Rachel setzte sich an einen der runden, aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Tische und sog den Duft ein, der von dem vor ihr liegenden Teller aufstieg. Zusammen mit dem schilfgedeckten Dach und den Lehmziegelsäulen, die es stützten, sorgte dieser Duft dafür, dass sie für kurze Zeit eine zufriedene Ruhe überkam. Als würden ihre Gedanken sich absichtlich gegen sie wenden, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, woher das Geld für diese, nicht eben billige, Reise kam. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Schnell schob sie die Pfannkuchen von sich, von denen ihr bis eben noch das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen war. Jetzt verursachten sie ihr Brechreiz. Im verzweifelten Versuch, das Wenige ihres Frühstücks unten zu behalten, das sie schon gegessen hatte, atmete sie tief durch und ließ ihren Blick über die idyllische Kulisse wandern. Als sie sah, wer sich gerade an einen der anderen Tische gesetzt und eine Zeitung aufgeschlagen hatte, verwandelte sich die Übelkeit in ihrem Magen in eine wohlige Wärme. So schnell, wie sie sie überfallen hatten, verschwanden die erdrückenden Erinnerungen wieder, während ihr Blick jedes Detail ihres Miturlaubers aufsog. Er war ein Bild von einem Mann, groß und schlank, in eine beige Leinenhose gekleidet, die seine langen Beine umspielte. Das weiße Hemd mit den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln war gerade so weit aufgeknöpft, dass sie eine Ahnung von der muskulösen Brust darunter bekam. Und dann diese Augen. Als sie ihm das erste Mal gegenübergestanden hatte, konnte sie ihn nur stumm anstarren, so überwältigt war sie von seiner Erscheinung. Bis er sie mit einer seiner spöttischen Bemerkungen wachgerüttelt hatte. Das war ein weiterer Punkt, weshalb sich schon in seiner bloßen Gegenwart ein Kribbeln in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Jedes Gespräch mit ihm war ein Kampf. Konnte sie sich nicht behaupten, ließ er sie gnadenlos untergehen. Was in den ersten Tagen fast immer der Fall war. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt gewesen, ihre eigene Meinung zu sagen. Nicht mehr gewohnt, sich erhobenen Hauptes gegen einen Mann zu stellen, ohne Prügel befürchten zu müssen. Oder gar dafür belohnt zu werden, wenn auch nur mit der Weiterführung des Gesprächs. Ihr Umfeld hatte dabei auch nicht gerade geholfen. Selbst nachdem die Verhandlungen beendet und der Fall abgeschlossen war, wurde sie behandelt wie ein rohes Ei. Natürlich nicht in schlechter Absicht. Natürlich wollten alle nur das Beste für sie, aber irgendwann hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Mit dem beträchtlichen Schadenersatz, mit dem das Schwein sich freigekauft hatte, buchte sie in einem der nobelsten und abgelegensten Hotels, das sie finden konnte, und entzog sich ihrer ach so sorgenden Familie. Wo sie auf John Milton traf. „Guten Morgen, John.“ Er blickte auf, als sie sich ihm gegenüber an den runden Tisch setzte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, wobei sich um seine Augen leichte Fältchen bildeten, die als einzige daran erinnerten, dass er die 40 bereits überschritten hatte. Wobei sie auch kein junger Hüpfer mehr war, was ihren Körper allerdings nicht davon abhielt, in Johns Gegenwart zu reagieren wie der eines pubertierenden Teenagers. „Ebenfalls, meine Liebe. Wobei es so aussieht, als wäre Ihre Nacht nicht ganz so gut verlaufen.“ So gut, wie sie dachte, hatte sie die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen also doch nicht abgedeckt. Mittlerweile hatte sie seine direkte, aber nie unhöfliche Art kennen und schätzen gelernt. Nach der Vorsicht daheim war es eine willkommene Abwechslung. Sie meinte sogar ein wenig Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören, wobei sie sich das vielleicht auch nur einbildete. Eigentlich wusste sie nichts über ihn. Er war ein Geschäftsmann, ein verdammt reicher noch dazu, bedachte man, dass er für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes die Royal Suite gebucht hatte. Nach dem Frühstück verschwand er meist für einige Stunden, in denen er „sich um die Geschäfte kümmerte“, wie er ihr einmal erklärt hatte. Später traf sie ihn immer mal wieder bei einem ihrer Strandspaziergänge oder sah ihm von der Terrasse aus zu, wenn er sich auf den Weg in das nahegelegene Dorf machte. Nach dem wie immer vorzüglichen Abendessen fanden sie sich dann an der Bar ein, wo sie den Abend ausklingen ließen, während Hanad, der Barkeeper, versuchte, ihm durch immer ausgefallenere Eigenkreationen etwas anderes als Whisky schmackhaft zu machen. Bis jetzt ohne Erfolg. „Alpträume. Nichts Besonderes. Wie kommen Sie hier an eine Ausgabe des ''Philadelphia Inquirer?“'' Natürlich bemerkte er ihren plumpen Themenwechsel, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. „Ich habe meine Verbindungen. Die Welt dreht sich weiter, auch wenn man es hier vielleicht gerne vergessen würde. Außerdem wollte ich nachsehen, ob sich gewisse… Investitionen bezahlt gemacht haben. Aber wir sprachen gerade von Ihnen. Was sind das für Alpträume, die sie so zu plagen scheinen?“ Wieder einmal kam er auf sein anscheinendes Lieblingsthema zu sprechen. Sie. Es schien ihm ein Anliegen zu sein, mehr über sie zu erfahren. Sei es ihre Vergangenheit, von der sie ihm schon bei einer ihrer ersten Unterhaltungen erzählt hatte, ihre Gegenwart, oder die Zukunft, an die sie so wenig wie möglich denken wollte. Natürlich hatten schon einige andere versucht, sie auszufragen, aber denen ging es entweder um eine gute Story, oder sie wollten schlicht ihre Gier nach Tragödien befriedigen. Aber nicht John. Als einer der ersten Menschen, abgesehen von ihren Eltern vielleicht, schien er ihr wirklich zuzuhören. Nicht, weil er sich besser fühlen oder irgendwie an ihrer Lebensgeschichte bereichern wollte, sondern schlicht, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte. „Könnten wir den unangenehmen Teil des Gespräches eventuell verschieben, bis ich mit meinem Frühstück fertig bin?“ So sehr sie ihre Unterhaltungen auch genoss, appetitanregend konnte man dieses Thema nicht nennen. Zu ihrer Freude neigte John zustimmend den Kopf und nippte an seinem Tee. Seine Abneigung gegen Kaffee amüsierte sie immer wieder. Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Geschäftsmann vorstellen, der einen 12-Stunden Tag ohne mindestens dieselbe Menge an Cappuccinos überstehen würde. „Worüber würden Sie denn gerne reden, während wir speisen?“ ''Schmunzelnd blickte sie auf seinen bereits leeren Teller. ''„Könnten Sie mir nicht einfach aus der Zeitung vorlesen? Wie Sie bereits sagten, kann man hier leicht vergessen, dass es da draußen noch eine andere Welt gibt. Außerdem höre ich Ihnen sehr gerne zu.“ Jetzt war er es, der schmunzelte. In seinen Augen blitzte es, und halb erwartete sie wieder seinen Spott zu spüren, doch er hielt sich zurück und kam ihrer Bitte nach. Sein warmer Bariton hüllte sie ein, während sie sich endlich über ihr Frühstück hermachte, das sie mit zu John an den Tisch geholt hatte. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er sich besonders die Artikel aussuchte, die die Schattenseiten dieser Welt skizzierten. Ein ermordeter Bischof in Österreich, mit dem der Erzbischof von Philadelphia offenbar seit einem Auslandsaufenthalt eng befreundet gewesen war. Der Diebstahl einer wertvollen Skulptur aus dem Museum of Art. Besonders der Fund der Leiche einer jungen Frau weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien jedes Wort zu genießen, als er den Fundumstand und den Zustand der Leiche beschrieb, soweit der Journalist Informationen dazu hatte erlangen können. Trotz der unerfreulichen Artikel entspannte sie sich merklich. Die dunklen Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit rückten mit jedem seiner Worte in den Hintergrund, und fast konnte sie glauben, dass sie nicht mehr präsent waren. Nachdem auch ihr Teller geleert war, entschieden sie sich zu einem Spaziergang am Strand, welcher in der Sonne glitzerte, als lägen tausende kleiner Diamanten in ihm versteckt. Als Rachel gerade eine besonders schöne Muschel aufgehoben hatte, kam John wieder auf das am Morgen entstandene Thema zurück. „Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Alpträumen!“ Den Blick weiterhin auf das unendlich scheinende Meer gerichtet, spielte sie mit der Muschel in ihrer Hand und rief sich die letzte Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis. „Da gibt es nichts, woran ich mich konkret erinnern könnte. Einzelne Bilder. Eindrücke. Sein Gesicht, verzerrt zu einer entsetzlichen Maske. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, während er über mir steht…“ Wieder überkam sie das ungute Gefühl, das sich jeden Morgen in ihre Eingeweide bohrte. „Es macht Ihnen Angst.“ Sie lachte kurz auf ob dieser simplen Feststellung. Sie sah ihn an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte in seinen Augen etwas auf, das sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf anschlagen ließ. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden und sie schalt sich innerlich dafür, ihre Ängste in Bezug auf ihren Exmann auf einen Menschen wie John zu übertragen. Natürlich war er nicht vollkommen harmlos. Jemand, der in dem Haifischbecken der Finanzwelt überlebte und so großen Profit machte, konnte gar nicht anders, als selbst zum Hai zu werden. Aber ihr gegenüber hatte er sich nie bedrohlich oder auch nur unfreundlich verhalten, also warum konnte etwas in ihr nicht aufhören, ihn argwöhnisch zu beobachten und darauf zu warten, dass er… „Habe ich etwas im Gesicht, oder wollen Sie sich nur an meinem Anblick ergötzen?“ Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn immer noch anstarrte. Verwirrt von der plötzlichen Unterbrechung ihrer Gedankengänge blinzelte sie ihn noch ein paarmal an, bevor sie es schaffte, den Blick abzuwenden. „Verzeihung. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders.“ ''Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. ''„Das war nicht zu übersehen. Sie wirkten, als hätten sie vor etwas - oder vor jemandem - Angst.“ Schuldbewusst dachte sie an ihre Überlegungen von eben. Als sie antwortete, wich sie seinem Blick aus. „Ich habe ständig Angst. Mal ist es ein Geruch, mal ein Geräusch oder eine bestimmte Situation, in der die Vergangenheit mich überrollt. Oft ist es auch nichts von alledem und die Angst wirkt verschwommen. Diffus. Als wäre da eine schwarze Wolke, die ständig über mir schwebt.“ – „Ist das der Grund, warum sie sich gerade diesen Ort für Ihren Urlaub ausgesucht haben?“ Wieder lachte sie kurz auf. „Was, damit ich meine Paranoia auf etwas Reales richten kann, statt ständig Geistern hinterherzujagen?“ John verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und blickte nun ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus. „Für gewöhnlich reisen Menschen nicht an Orte, an denen ihnen jederzeit die Kehle durchgeschnitten werden kann.“ Rachel dachte einen Augenblick lang über seine Worte nach. Langsam nickte sie. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Aber vor allem ging es mir darum, den Blicken zu entkommen. Dem Getuschel. Dem Zuvorkommen. Immer wieder dieses schreckliche Zuvorkommen. Piraten sind ein kleiner Preis für ein bisschen Frieden, finden Sie nicht?“ Sein Blick war Antwort genug. Den Rest des Weges plätscherte das Gespräch vor sich hin, ohne noch einmal eine solche Tiefe zu erreichen. Wieder zurück im Hotel verabschiedeten sie sich, und beide gingen ihrem Tagwerk nach. Bei Rachel bestand dieses abwechselnd in Lesen, Schwimmen und in der Sonne dösen und wurde nur vom Mittagessen unterbrochen, dem allerdings Jamilas besondere Note fehlte. Als es Abend wurde, ging sie hinauf in ihr geräumiges Zimmer mit den Treibholzmöbeln und dem fantastischen Meerblick, um sich frisch zu machen. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich in ein weinrotes Kleid geworfen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Essbereich, wo bereits ein Kellner mit ihrem Essen unter einer Silberhaube auf sie wartete. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war John nirgendwo zu sehen, und so machte sie sich alleine über das zarte Kalbsragout her, nur begleitet von den leisen Geigentönen, die den offenen Raum über versteckte Lautsprecher in eine angenehme Atmosphäre hüllten. Gesättigt und zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Ihr Herz tat einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie ihn am Tresen sitzen sah. Gerade lächelte er über etwas, das Hanad gesagt hatte. „Guten Abend, Hanad. John.“ Sie erwiderte Hanads strahlendes Lächeln und nickte John zu, der sie über sein Whiskyglas hinweg musterte. Sie war nur froh, dass er ihre Reaktion auf ihn nicht mitbekam. „Miss Summer! Wie es geht Ihnen an diese wunderschöne Tag? Ich habe genau richtige Drink für Sie.“ – „Sehr gut, danke.“ Wie immer biss sie erst in die Frucht, die zur Dekoration am Rand des Glases angebracht war, bevor sie sich dem süßen Cocktail widmete. „Ach genau, Hanad? Wo ist eigentlich Jamila? Das Mittagessen heute hat nicht sie zubereitet, nicht wahr? Und das Abendessen war, so köstlich es auch geschmeckt hat, auch nicht von ihr.“ Über das sonst so vergnügte Gesicht des Barkeepers huschte ein bedauernder Ausdruck. „Sie haben gemerkt. Kurz nach Frühstück, Jamila wurde gerufen zu Haus. Tochter sein krank.“ – „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes?“ Hanad winkte ab und lächelte, wobei es allerdings seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Neinnein. Nix ernst. Tochter nur zu viel Fantasie. Denkt, hat bösen Geist gesehen. Nix ernst. Sie keine Sorgen machen. Sie Urlaub! Sie Spaß und trinken und feiern, ja?“ Er lächelte sie fast schon flehend an. Schnell verscheuchte Rachel das ungute Gefühl, das ihr ihre Paranoia mal wieder bescherte, und schenkte Hanad ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln. „Wenn das so ist, hätte ich gerne noch einen deiner wunderbaren Cocktails.“ Sofort strahlte sie der Barkeeper wieder an. Geschickt angelte er zwei frische Gläser aus dem Regal und begann auf abenteuerliche Weise die Cocktails zu mixen. Rachel kam bald nicht mehr hinterher, so schnell wirbelte er Shaker und Flaschen umeinander. Kurz darauf standen zwei grellbunte Cocktails mit ebenso bunten Schirmchen auf dem Tresen. Einen davon schob der Barkeeper zu John, während Rachel sich den anderen zu eigen machte. „Ich habe neue Drink für Sie, Mistah Milton. Ist Spezialmischung, wenn nicht schmeckt, ich geben auf. Dann Sie seien offiziell verloren.“ Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie John erst an dem orangeroten Getränk roch, bevor er probierte. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er einen weiteren Schluck. „Eindeutig der beste Drink, den du bist jetzt zubereitet hast, mein Lieber.“ Hanad strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Auch, wenn er leider noch immer nicht an einen guten 20er Jahre Single Malt heranreicht.“ Theatralisch warf Hanad die Arme nach oben, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. John nippte noch einmal an dem Cocktail. „Doch gebe ich zu, dass deine… Spezialmischung… dem Ganzen einen gewissen Pepp verleiht. Allerdings hättest Du das Rohypnol etwas höher dosieren müssen. Die jetzige Menge reicht kaum aus, um einen erwachsenen Mann auszuschalten.“ Verwirrt über den Gesprächsverlauf sah Rachel zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis ihr Blick schließlich zu dem angefangenen Cocktail in ihrer Hand wanderte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, obwohl ihr Gehirn die Informationen nicht recht verarbeiten wollte. Erst als ihr Sichtfeld immer kleiner wurde, dämmerte es ihr. Die Angst hatte gerade ihre Klauen in Rachels Eingeweide geschlagen, bevor sie eine ruhige Gelassenheit übermannte. Ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung stumpfte ab. Erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre sie unter Wasser. Nur gedämpft konnte sie Johns erstaunlich ruhige und Hanads plötzlich kalte Stimme hören. „Woher kommt eigentlich der Name Hanad?“ – „Somalia.“ Ein Klicken ertönte. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Wie fremdgesteuert torkelte Rachel durch das verlassene Hotel. Immer wieder war sie kurz davor, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, aber Hanad umklammerte ihren Arm mit eisernem Griff. John lief vorneweg, während der Barkeeper ihm ein Gewehr in den Rücken hielt. All das nahm sie war, als würde sie einen Film sehen. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf, verborgen unter dichtem Nebel, saß ein leises Stimmchen und flüsterte ihr zu, dass hier irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Aber sobald sie versuchte, dem Stimmchen zuzuhören, entglitt es ihr wieder und verschwand in wattigem Weiß. Bald waren sie am Strand angekommen, an dem ein kleines Boot oder, besser gesagt, eine Nussschale schon auf sie wartete. Die Fahrt über das unruhige Meer verschwamm in Rachels Kopf zu einem Wirrwarr aus Salzwasser, unendlichem Blau und rauem Holz, das in ihre Handflächen schnitt. Eine grobe Hand riss sie aus ihrem losgelösten Geisteszustand. Unsanft wurde sie aus dem Boot gezerrt und landete in weichem Sand. Nur zu gerne wäre sie dort liegen geblieben. Doch gerade als ein paar teurer, brauner Lederschuhe in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte, wurde sie wieder am Arm gepackt, nach oben gezerrt und ein paar Schritte weiter auf die Knie gestoßen. Der weiche, wattige Nebel in ihrem Kopf wurde zu einer dunklen Gewitterwolke, als sie das etwa halbe Dutzend bewaffneter Männer sah, die in einem lockeren Kreis um sie herumstanden. Langsam bahnte sich die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand, einen Weg in ihr Gehirn. Damit anfangen konnte sie allerdings wenig. Noch immer kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie alles aus den Augen einer anderen erleben. Erst als eine laute Stimme an ihr Ohr drang, bemerkte sie, dass anscheinend gerade ein Gespräch im Gange war. Mühsam folgte sie der Unterhaltung. „Sie knien!“ Die schneidende, unangenehme Stimme war ihr unbekannt, besaß allerdings einen ähnlichen Akzent wie Hanad. Nur klang sie nicht im Mindesten so freundlich, wie es der Barkeeper immer getan hatte. „Ich denke nicht.“ Johns ruhiger Bariton drang direkt durch den Drogennebel und lief ihr wie eine warme Welle über den Rücken. Er war da. Es würde alles gut werden. Auch wenn ihr gerade nicht mehr einfallen wollte, was denn gut werden musste. „Sie knien, oder ich erschießen Sie!“ Die Gewitterwolken verdichteten sich in ihrem Geist. Dumpf schrillten Alarmglocken durch ihren Verstand, während sie weiter der Szene lauschte, die sich gerade vor ihr abspielte. „Davon würde ich abraten. Lebendig bin ich von wesentlich größerem Wert für Sie. Außerdem sähe ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen die Reinigung meiner Kleidung in Rechnung zu stellen.“ „Sie machen, was ich sagen, oder ich erschießen sie!“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rachel bemerkte, dass sie gemeint war. Verwirrt versuchte sie im langsam schwindenden Licht etwas zu erkennen, wobei sie vergaß, weiter zuzuhören. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie ihr Kopf langsam klarer wurde. Ihrem begrenzten Wissen über K.O.-Tropfen wirkten diese zwar ein paar Stunden, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Hanad ihr hatte einflößen können. Rachel genoss den logischen Nachgeschmack, den dieser Gedanke hinterlassen hatte. Dann zwang sie sich zur Konzentration. „… keinen Zwang an. Allerdings würde das Ihren Profit erheblich schmälern. Im Übrigen bin ich etwas enttäuscht von Ihrer stümperhaften Vorgehensweise. Die Berichte über Ihre Arbeit mit den Touristen im vergangenen Jahr hatten mein Interesse geweckt, aber es scheint sich bei Ihnen doch nur um einen Amateur zu handeln.“ Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, den Rachel mittlerweile als den Anführer identifiziert hatte, zeigte sich ein verächtliches Lächeln. Seine Augen sprachen allerdings eine andere Sprache. Rachel konnte sich irren, aber sie meinte, Unsicherheit in ihnen aufflackern zu sehen, bevor sie von Wut vertrieben wurde. „Große Worte, John Milton. Aber nur Fassade. Ich weiß, du Angst. Ich weiß, du nur tun groß und mutig, aber in Wahrheit du zittern. Du nur normaler Mann, John Milton. Normaler Mann mit viel Geld. Deswegen du wertvoll für uns. Aber wenn nicht mehr komplett, immer noch wertvoll. Du jetzt tun, was ich sagen, oder ich dich schicken nach Hause in Stücken!“ Jetzt war es John, der sich unbeeindruckt zeigte. Er schien sich sogar über die Drohung zu freuen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Nicht schlecht. Sie haben vielleicht doch noch Potential. Natürlich müssen Sie an Ihren Sprachkenntnissen arbeiten. Aber die Androhung von Schmerzen ist meist sehr effektiv. Bei besonders starrköpfigen Personen kann es auch helfen, Menschen zu bedrohen, die eine emotionale Verbindung zu ihnen haben. Der Gedanke, für den Schmerz eines Anderen verantwortlich zu sein, ist eine äußerst effektive… Motivationshilfe.“ Je mehr sich der Nebel aus Rachels Kopf verflüchtigte, desto unklarer wurde ihr Johns Verhalten. Wusste er, wie ernst ihre Lage gerade war? War es ihm egal? Versuchte er den Anführer einzuschüchtern? Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich eine andere Art von Nebel in ihrem sich eben noch klärenden Geist breitmachte. Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihn abzuwehren. Versuchte, die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand zu behalten. Aber es war zwecklos. Sie war in ihrem Kopf gefangen wie eine Fliege unter einem Glas. Völlig hilflos tat sie das Einzige, das sie noch tun konnte, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch, dessen Ausgang vermutlich über ihr Leben entscheiden würde. „Sie denken, das seien Spiel?“ Speichelfetzen flogen in den Sand, während der Anführer die Worte ausspuckte. Grob winkte er einem der Männer, die in einem Halbkreis um sie herumgestanden hatten. Sofort setzte sich dieser in Bewegung und machte Anstalten, John sein Gewehr in den Magen zu rammen. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er. Eisblaue Augen richteten sich auf den jungen Mann. Eine Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust. Der Pirat stockte. Ließ sein Gewehr fallen, während sich seine eigene Hand in seinem Shirt verkrallte. Dann fiel er mit dem Gesicht voran in den Sand und blieb regungslos liegen. „Was…“ Weiter kam der Anführer nicht, als ein Finger scharf durch die Luft schnitt. Gurgelnd ließ er sein Gewehr fallen und versuchte, den tiefen Schnitt an seiner Kehle mit den Händen zu verschließen, während sich der Sand unter ihm bereits dunkelrot färbte. Als die Piraten ihren Chef sahen, wie er sich zuckend auf dem Boden wand, gerieten sie in Panik. Wild riefen sie durcheinander und zielten mit zitternden Gewehren auf John. Dieser stand völlig regungslos da. Plötzlich zerrissen Schüsse die Luft und Mündungsfeuer erhellte den anbrechenden Abend. Einige Männer erschossen sich selbst, andere wurden von ihren Kameraden durchlöchert, während sich die schrillen Schreie der Getroffenen unter den Lärm mischten. Eingepackt in den dichten Nebel, der ihren Geist umklammerte, blinzelte Rachel nur. Sie meinte, Stränge aus reiner Schwärze zwischen den tötenden und toten Männern zu sehen, die alle denselben Ursprung hatten. Und an diesem Ursprung stand der, von dem sie sich geschworen hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, und verschmolz immer mehr mit der Gestalt von John Milton. Ein weiterer Knall zerriss die Luft. Dann legte sich Stille über das Schlachtfeld, das eben noch ein einsamer Strand gewesen war. Hanad, der letzte, der noch übriggeblieben war, starrte mit riesigen Augen auf sein noch rauchendes Gewehr. Dann steckte er sich den Lauf in den Mund und drückte ab. Rote und weiße Stückchen sprenkelten den Boden und gesellten sich zu den karmesinroten Flecken, die die anderen Männer in ihrem Todeskampf hinterlassen hatten. Plötzlich bemerkte Rachel, dass sich der Nebel vollständig aus ihrem Kopf zurückgezogen hatte. Alles, was blieb, war ein seltsames Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Ihre unsicher tastenden Finger trafen auf etwas Warmes. Klebriges. Irritiert betrachte sie ihre Hand, die im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs tiefrot glänzte. Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, kam der Boden auf sie zu. Sie spürte den warmen Sand an ihrem Rücken, während das Ziehen in ihrer Brust zu einem stechenden Schmerz wurde. „J-John…“ Sein Name kam ihr beinahe lautlos über die Lippen. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber dieser eine Gedanke wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen. Johns eisblaue Augen erschienen in ihrem Sichtfeld. Sand hatte sich in seinen schwarzen Locken verfangen, aber er sah noch immer umwerfend aus. Fast wie ein Filmstar. Aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Während sie noch heute Morgen in diese Augen geschaut und sich sicher gefühlt hatte, sah sie nun eine Kälte darin, die kein menschliches Wesen je besitzen sollte. Und machte ihr Angst. Noch mehr Angst als die Piraten. Mehr Angst, als die Dunkelheit, die sich gerade langsam an den Rändern ihres Sichtfeldes ausbreitete. „Ich… habe dich gesehen... schwarze… Stränge… die anderen…“ Sie hustete. Spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit in ihrem Mundwinkel. „War das… Halluzination?“ Sie betete, dass er ja sagen würde, betete, dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, nicht real gewesen war. Aber seine Antwort machte ihre letzte Hoffnung zunichte. „Nein, meine Liebe. Es war keine Halluzination, und du hast es dir auch nicht eingebildet.“ - „Du hast… die Männer…“ sie schaffte es nicht mehr weiterzureden. „…umgebracht?“ beendete John ihren Satz. „Das stimmt wohl, auch wenn sie sich rein technisch gesehen gegenseitig umgebracht haben.“ Die Kälte hatte sich bis in seine Stimme ausgebreitet. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie sich in Rachel festfressen, während der Horror seiner so ruhig ausgesprochenen Wahrheit sie überrollte. „Was…“, ihre Stimme versagte. Die Schwärze nahm nun fast ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld ein. Ein einziges Wort wiederholte sich in ihrem Geist, während die Kälte sie in die Dunkelheit zog. Victor strich mit den Fingern über die Wange des nun leblosen Körpers. „Auf Wiedersehen, Rachel Summers. Deine Angst war wirklich exquisit.“ Kurz schien es, als überlege er. Dann legte er die Hand auf ihre blutgetränkte Brust und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile verharrte er in dieser Position, nur begleitet vom sanften Rauschen des Meeres, das die grausigen Vorgänge an seinem Ufer nicht zu interessieren schien. Die Abendschatten verdichteten sich. Gestalten bewegten sich in ihnen. Flüsterten. Langsam senkte sich Victors Hand in die Brust der toten Frau, bis er etwas zu greifen bekam. Dann öffnete er die Augen und zog. Schwarze Finger manifestierten sich, die Victors umklammert hielten. Die Finger wurden zu einer Hand. Die Hand zu einem Arm. Bis sich ein Wesen herausgebildet hatte, welches aus reiner, wabernder Schwärze zu bestehen schien. Es stand Victor gegenüber, die Hand immer noch mit seiner verschränkt. Währenddessen hatten sich die Gestalten versammelt. Verbanden den Schatten des Wesens mit dem seines neuen Herrn. Dann begann es, sich aufzulösen. Begann mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, die es flüsternd willkommen hießen. Als es beinahe vollständig verschwunden war, ließ es Victors Hand los, die es die ganze Zeit umklammert hatte, und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. by RookieNightmare Mehr von Victor erfahrt ihr hier: Victor & Winter - die Chroniken Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende